Realization
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: Just a few days before graduation, Shiori Fujisaki realizes her true feelings for her childhood friend, Naoto Takami, and inadvertedly breaks down admitting to him her jealousy over his popularity with the other girls. One Shot.


**Realization**

A Tokimeki Memorial Fanfic

by Sailor Enlil

Synopsis: Just a few days before graduation, Shiori Fujisaki realizes her true feelings for her childhood friend, Naoto Takami, and inadvertedly breaks down admitting to him her jealousy over his popularity with the other girls.

Tokimeki Memorial is copyright © 1994 by Konami

* * *

Thursday, February 26, 1999

Shiori and Naoto just entered the Children's Park in their neighborhood, one of the few places where they shared a lot of memories together since they were kids, some time after they left school on the way home. As they sat down on a bench next to each other, they felt strangely awkward.

Shiori had mixed feelings about her long time childhood friend, Naoto Takami. She was proud of him now that he had become one of the top students of Kirameki Highschool, a stark contrast to how he was when they both just started studying there. His status was a double-edged sword though, he had also become quite popular with a number of girls in their year level, and it bothered Shiori. After all this time Naoto had become the best he could be and someone she could be proud of, yet it seemed she didn't have him all to herself. True, they went on dates quite often, at least once every month, and she enjoyed every one of them, and she eventually fell in love with him. Yet between each date they went together, Naoto was spending time with another girl. Just friendly dates, Naoto reasoned out, favors that those girls asked, whether shopping for a new outfit, or just for company to watch a ball game at the stadium or to find a good book at the public library. But Shiori felt something else was going on.

A few incidents bothered her a lot, notably those times she was heading for her date with Naoto when she caught him conversing with that girl Miharu Tatebayashi at their appointed place of meeting, before the green haired girl quickly took off running leaving Naoto with a confused look on his face. Naoto denied even knowing that girl, but Shiori could help but have a sense of doubt.

Even more disturbing was the fact that Naoto has also been dating Shiori's own best friend Megumi Mikihara. Shiori thought she was doing Megumi a favor helping her give Naoto a box of chocolates that Valentine's day nearly a year ago so she could overcome her shyness towards boys. But since that day, Megumi seemed to be all over Naoto, intercepting him at the school gates after classes asking him to walk her home, which he often did, not to mention asking him out on dates herself.

Shiori could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy over those facts. Yet she also wondered if it was her own fault he was paying the other girls so much attention, given the fact that she was being cold to him during their first few months in highschool, refusing outright to walk home with him when he offered to do so. She reasoned out that she didn't want to start any strange rumors about them since they weren't going steady at the time. Now she wondered if she was paying dearly for it.

"Um, Naoto?" Shiori started.

"Yes, Shiori?" Naoto replied.

"Graduation is only three days from now isn't it?"

"Hmm, yeah. I have to admit I can't believe it's been three years."

"Yes. Naoto?"

"What is it?"

"We... we'll always be childhood friends, won't we?" Shiori said suddenly.

Naoto was taken aback. "Um, yes, of course." he replied absentmindedly.

"I'm... glad," Shiori replied, but with a twinge of doubt.

"Childhood friends? Is that all we are?" Naoto thought to himself. He was stunned to hear those words from his long time childhood friend Shiori Fujisaki. They were nextdoor neighbors since childhood and have been playing together since then, and they were really close given the fact that they shared exactly the same birthday. Then came that fateful day, when they were 10 years old, when they were approached by three of Naoto's friends, boys, who teased him about "playing with a girl". Naoto's ego was hurt, and he ended up distancing himself from Shiori, who took it badly herself. They never spoke for awhile, despite living next to each other.

By the time they entered Kirameki Highschool, Naoto met Shiori again, now a beautiful young lady. He realized she was more than a childhood friend; he was in love with her. He decided to rekindle their friendship, and to his pleasant surprise, Shiori responded favorably as if they were friends all along. As they talked, she made mention about an old tree in the middle of the school's garden, that it had a legend: should a girl confess her feelings to a boy on graduation day under that tree, and the boy reciprocates those feelings, the two would be granted eternal happiness. Naoto began to wonder if he would one day find himself under that tree with Shiori. But his hopes were dashed when he soon realized things weren't the same between them. She had seemed more distant, in more ways than one. Right on their first day at school, he asked to walk home with her, to which she replied as if it was a strange thing for them to do. He quickly made an excuse claiming he wasn't familiar with the way home, and she relented. But after that, each time he made the same attempt, she would refuse, saying she couldn't afford to cause any strange rumors about them since they're just friends. Moreover, after the first exam results were posted, he realized just how far ahead she was, being in the top 3, while his own performance was almost dismal. How could he win Shiori's heart if he was such a loser?

To complicate things, Naoto met two guys in school, both of whom would become everyday acquaintances. First was Yoshio Saotome, a guy who claimed to be an expert in girls, and who was more than willing to help out with regards to dating girls any way he can, supplying information such as their phone numbers, clubs, even their measurements. Second, was the school's popular rich boy Rei Ijuuin, the most annyoing person Naoto ever met. Rei's popularity with the girls, along with Yoshio's knowledge of them, brought a sense of dread to Naoto, particularly with regards to Shiori. Also, Rei held a Christmas Party at his mansion every year, and Naoto learned that mostly girls attend it, and only the most popular boys can go there as well.

Thus Naoto resolved to prove himself to Shiori. He worked on everything about himself - his studies, his athetic abilities, his sense of fashion, his socalizing skills, whatever he could do to impress Shiori. His plan seemed to work, as Shiori started to open up to him some more, and at one point she even asked him out on a date to the Neigborhood Park to talk about old times together, during which she even showed him the growth marks he carved on a tree when they just turned 10. Even better, she began actually accepting his offers to walk home with her. He then took a chance to her out to the Amusment Park in the winter, and to his delight she accepted, and they shared a ride on the Ferris Wheel, which Shiori enjoyed, and she thanked him for it. They began dating together since that day. By Christmas Eve he managed to get into Rei's Christmas Party after the mansion's bodyguard decided he was handsome enough to go in, where he had another "friendly" conversation with Rei, before he finally got to spend time with Shiori, who looked beautiful in her evening gown.

Naoto had no idea he was getting more than he bargained for. As his standing in school improved, not only Shiori, but other girls in school began to take notice. First there was the school beauty queen, Mira Kagami, who surprised him, and Yoshio as well, when she complimented Naoto for his good looks, a rare thing from a girl who considers herself the most beautiful thing on earth. One morning as he went jogging near the campus, he was knocked out by a tennis ball, and when he came to, he came face to face with Yukari Koshiki, one of Kirameki Highschool's tennis players, who promptly apologized for the mishap. Another jogging trip brought him into contact with the school's star swimmer Nozomi Kiyokawa, who was taking a break from her daily 50 kilometer run (that revelation was a big surprise to him). At the school library as he was studying he met Mio Kisaragi, a girl with a good eye for books. The improvement of his grades, notably in Science and Math, caught the attention of Yuina Himoo, a strange girl who was a science fanatic and wanted to perform experiments - on him (fortunately, he was unharmed)! One fine day as he was drawing scketches of the legendary tree, he was approached the bilingual art fanatic Ayako Katagiri who complemented his work. As he pressed on to improve his studies and physical even further, he was approached by the baseball club's manager Saki Nijino, who invited him to join the team, to which he respecfully declined at first but said he'd think about her offer. While he having fun with Yoshio, Yoshio one day introduced a friend of his, Yuko Asahina, a bright and cheery girl with an eye for fashion and a desire for fun. By the beginning of the 2nd year, a young girl stopped him at the gates as he entered showing quite a bit of interest in him, and Yoshio introduced her as his little sister Yumi. As the days went on, he found himself, time and time again, running into a strange green haired girl who wore her hair in a pair of braided loops like a koala's ears, who quickly apologized for bumping him and then just as quickly ran off. Lastly on Valentine's Day, Shiori surprised Naoto when she asked him to meet her on the school roof. When he got there, Shiori introduced to him her best friend, Megumi Mikihara, who apparently asked to meet him because she was too shy to introduce herself, and right there and then, Megumi gave him a box of homemade chocolate, which was quite sudden for him, before she ran off, with Shiori, after making a quick apology for Megumi, in pursuit (Shiori in contrast gave him a mere box of storebought chocolates later that day when they got home).

At first Naoto was thrilled at becoming popular with a group of girls, but as time went on, he realized that popularity had a cost. He was having a hard time managing his time with them, as they kept asking him out on dates as well as asking him to walk them home if they met at the school gates, even though he only regarded them as friends. Moreover, it was increasingly difficult for him to spend time with Shiori, the girl he was pining for. Shiori seemed affected by this as well, as she began asking him to walk home with her more and more often, sometimes stopping over at the Neighborhood Park to talk about this and that. It was clear that there was something in Shiori's mind, as she was certainly acting quite differently.

Now they were alone together, and things weren't so right as they used to be. Naoto was in love with Shiori, but he could not seem to admit it up front. Perhaps he was waiting for graduation day, hoping to fulfil the legend with her. But at the same time, he felt that the longer he kept his feelings quiet, the further they were drifting apart.

"Um, Naoto?" piped Shiori, which startled Naoto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I can't help wondering, am I not good enough for you?" she said out of the blue, as she turned away from him to face down.

Naoto was flabbergasted by her admission. He thought all along he was the one not good enough for her. But this turned the tables on him. Was his popularity with the other girls putting him above Shiori, making her feel unworthy of him?

He tried to find a way through this. "Shiori, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Well, it's just, we've known each other for so long, but, it's like, you've grown rather distant from me."

"Huh?" Naoto gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Why?" Shiori whimpered, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Why am I not the only girl in your life?"

"Shiori?" Naoto asked in bewilderment. "How could you say that?"

"Because" Shiori paused, as she began sobbing. "because you're spending time with all those other girls, as well as with Megumi, not to mention Miharu seems to be following you around."

"Miharu?" wondered Naoto. "Is that who that girl is?"

"Naoto," Shiori said softly. "don't you know, how lonely I feel when you're not there with me?"

Naoto's eyes widened at her words. "Shiori..."

"It hurt, Naoto. It really hurt. Even back when you stopped playing with me when we were ten years old. It still hurts, until now..."

Naoto's heart sank. "Shiori I..."

"And, now, you're dating all those other girls, along with Megumi. I can't help wondering. Are any of them better than I am?" said Shiori between sobs. "Just because Megumi, Mio, Saki, and Ayako gave you homemade chocolates makes any of them more important than me? Is Mira's beauty more important than our friendship? Just because Yukari plays tennis, or Nozomi is an excellent swimmer, or Yumi plays basketball, are they better than me? Or the fact that Yuina is such as science wizard makes her interesting to you? Or perhaps you'd rather have a girl like Miharu who just runs into you because it's a game?"

Naoto was speechless. He never realized how jealous Shiori had been about his involvement with the othet girls. "Shiori, it's not..." he tried to say, but Shiori cut him off.

"What more do you want from me?" Shiori blurt out. "Is our friendship... not enough?" By now she began crying openly.

Naoto felt so much pity seeing the girl he loved in tears, but what made it worse was the fact that he had a lot to do with it. Fighting the tears in his own eyes he reached around her and hugged her. "Shiori, I'm sorry."

Shiori was startled at first, but then turned around to face him, leaned her head on Naoto's shoulder, and hugged him back, but didn't stop crying. "Don't you know..." she whimpered. "how long I've been waiting... to be held in your arms... like this?" she said between sobs.

Naoto's heart melted at her admission. "Shiori, I had no idea. I mean..." he said.

"What?" asked Shiori.

"I thought, all this time, I was the one, who wasn't good enough for you." admitted Naoto.

Shiori gasped. She then realized perhaps what she was afraid of was true. That she inadvertely pushed him away by being cold to him. "Naoto... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I couldn't help it..." she said, now crying more openly.

"Shiori, it's okay," said Naoto. "Maybe it's my fault for leaving you alone back then. If I could undo that horrible thing..." he started, until Shiori put a finger on his lips.

"Just... hold me... please..." pleaded Shiori.

Naoto couldn't refuse. He held her tightly, leaning his own head on hers, as she cried softly. They remained that way for awhile. By the time Shiori stopped crying, it was getting dark.

"You okay Shiori?" asked Naoto worriedly.

"I... I'm... okay... I guess..." stuttered Shiori, feeling exhausted from crying, and still leaning on Naoto's shoulder.

"If only I had known, how much you were hurting, I would have been there for you" said Naoto. "If I could do anything, anything at all, to make up for what I did to you back then, I'll do it. I'll stop seeing those girls if you want me to. I'll just be plain friends with Megumi - maybe I'll help her get hitched with another guy or..."

"It's okay," Shiori whispered "I guess, you already did, just by holding me..."

Naoto fell silent, feeling a bit of assurance that Shiori would still be close to him.

"To be honest, I was hoping to wait till graduation, before telling you, my feelings..." said Shiori. "but I guess, I couldn't, because it hurts too much."

"You're right" replied Naoto. "I feel the same."

"Naoto" said Shiori, pulling out of Naoto's arms so she could look at him in the eye. She then took his hands into hers and said "I love you, more than anyone in the whole world..."

"To tell you the truth, I love you too, Shiori..." replied Naoto.

"I... I just wish, it didn't have to hurt." admitted Shiori.

"So do I." said Naoto, pulling Shiori back into a hug, which Shiori accepted.

"I just wanted to be happy," whimpered Shiori.

"Shiori, I'd do anything to make you happy" said Naoto. "Because, you're the only one I truely care about."

"Naoto?"

"Yes Shiori?"

"If it's okay with you, can you meet me at the tree, on graduation day, after the ceremony?"

"Yes. I will."

"I don't know, if the legend will still hold true, after I already told you my feelings..."

"Then, let's do something else."

"Huh?"

"When we meet under the tree, let's make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. A promise that we'll always be together, forever."

"Yes. Let's do that."

"Okay. Eh? Megumi?" said Naoto in shock, seeing Shiori's best friend standing a few paces from them when he looked up.

"Megu? What?" said Shiori, quickly dislodgng herself from Naoto's hug. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, don't worry, I understand," replied Megumi. "I figured you liked him too, Shiori. I just didn't know I was upsetting you."

"Ah, no, it's okay, Megu" said Shiori, standing up and giving her best friend a hug, then letting go. "It's okay..."

"Shiori, I'm sorry if I was getting in your way. It's just that Naoto was such a nice guy, he's the only one I could even talk to..." said Megumi shyly.

"It's okay Megu, I understand," replied Shiori.

"Don't worry, at least I now have the courage to tell my feelings to this guy I'm really in love with." said Megumi.

"Eh?" piped Shiori and Naoto in surprise.

"Yes, I just met him a few weeks ago, he's from another school."

"Woa." said Naoto. "That far?"

"Ehehe, I met him at the zoo actually," said Megumi bashfully.

"I'm glad, Megu," said Shiori.

"Thank you, Naoto. You've helped me a lot. I just hope I didn't give you too many problems."

"Hey, it's alright. You're Shiori's best friend, that makes you my friend too." said Naoto.

Megumi smiled, then gave Naoto a hug. Then she told him "Take good care of Shiori, okay?"

"I will, Megumi. After all, I love her." said Naoto. Shiori blushed.

By the time they things were settled among the trio, it was already nighttime, and they all decided to go home. Megumi said goodbye to the two lovers and left for home. Concerned about Shiori's well being, Naoto went as far as to offer to carry Shiori on his back if she was tired, but she assured him she was fine. As they left the park, arms linked, several groups of girls watched them without their knowing it.

"Who'd have thought, the two of them would get hitched." said Mira. "I guess I couldn't never compete with her after all."

"It was obvious they would be a perfect match. There was no need to even calculate it." replied Yuina.

"Well, it was fun being with him." said Yuko, in another group.

"Yeah. Maybe if I hadn't been too pushy. Though papa would have liked him I'm sure." replied Yuko's friend Yukari.

"I guess all I can do now is cheer them on." said Saki, in yet another group.

"Yeah. And he's such a good man." said Saki's companion Mio.

"What a pretty picture they would make." said Ayako, in a fourth group.

"Yeah. And I admit, he's stronger than I could ever imagine." said Ayako's companion Nozomi.

"Sempai..." murmured Yumi.

"Oh well, I guess he didn't need my help after all." said her brother Yoshio.

One girl, who had green hair in a "koala-ears" style, stayed hidden in the shadows, watching silently as tears fell from her eyes. "I guess I've already lost you to her from the very beginning, Naoto." she thought.

Behind a corner, a girl with long blonde hair watched the scene as well. "Well Naoto, you've proven yourself more of a man than I ever imagined. I'm sorry for putting you through such a rough time. Good luck with Shiori." she said to herself.

* * *

Monday, March 1, 1999, after the graduation ceremony

Shiori and Naoto made their way to the legendary tree in the middle of the school garden, like they agreed to. When they got there, Shiori turned to Naoto.

"You know, it feels strange" said Shiori.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Naoto.

"Somehow, it feels as if this is the first time I'm really admitting my feelings to you, even though I already said them three days ago."

"Yeah, somehow it feels that way. Maybe that's the magic of this tree."

Shiori giggled. Then, she spoke again. "Naoto, all this time, I've loved you more than anyone in the world."

"And all this time, I've loved you too, Shiori" replied Naoto.

Shiori realized that tears were forming in her eyes. "Ehehe, I should be happy, and, yet here I am crying."

Naoto grinned. "Let's make the promise, Shiori," he said.

"Yes." replied Shiori, taking Naoto's hand, and linking her pinky finger with his. "I promise, I'll always be with you, and I'll always love you, forever, Naoto."

"And I promise, I'll always be with you, and to always love you, forever, Shiori." replied Naoto. After saying this, he put his free arm around Shiori, brought her up close to him, and kissed her in the lips.

Shiori was startled at first, but she eventually accepted Naoto's kiss as her eyes closed.

-The End


End file.
